vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Port Marie
Port Marie, officially The Altlandic Crown Colony of Port Marie, is a member of the Altlandic Family of Nations and the successor state of the former Mercantile Republic of Maryport. The country is named after the late Queen Mother of Altland, Marie Rose Blanche, Duchess of Estgorth, Regent of Altland from 253 to 261. Geography and Demographics Port Marie occupies the far greater part of a peninsula jutting out in a northwesterly direction from the continent of Longerath into the Polaris Ocean between the Fatso Sea to the north and the Rivanian Sea to the south. Surrounded on three sides by water, it has equally long land borders to the east with Whiland's territory of Port Julian toward the north and the Federal Republic of Neoliliana and Western Gorami toward the south. The other occupant of this peninsula is Sanx, a member state of the Free Commonwealth of the Greater Burovian Realm. The three major islands of St. Kilda all lie within a hundred miles to the northwest. Major cities include Port Marie (capital, pop. 106,781), Oldgate (pop. 94,423), Northport (pop. 83,765) and Kingsport (pop. 77,824) 0nly 20% of the population is urban; another 12% is suburban; the remaining 68% is rural. Population comprises approximately 1,813,965 Portmarieans, at and average densit of 102.6 inhabitants per square mile. The main ethnic groups include the Teutens (45%) and Romandians (23%), related to the peoples of Altland, as well as Phenixians (21%) and Neolilianans (8%). Main languages include Teutsprek (50%), Romança (20%), Phenixian (20%) and Neoliliani (8%). Standard Ingallish was recently adopgted as the language of law and diplomacy - 70% of the population can now speak, and 85% can now read, Ingallish. Regarding religion, 90% are Western Orthodox Cruisians (Church of Altland), 8% Reformed Cruisian, 2% follow other faiths. Government Port Marie is officially described as a limited monarchy and an internally autonomous Altlandic Crown Colony. A new Royal Charter submited on 301 codified previous customs of government and estblished the current form of government: a unitary structure with a unicameral parliament, a prime minister and cabinet, with its capital in the city of Port Marie. The monarch of Altland is the Head of State and exercises his authority through a Governor-General, appointed by him from a slate of five names submitted by the colony's legislature, the 363-seat Folksmoot. Local govenment structures exist at the levels of the quarters, counties and municipalities. Port Marie is the only territory of the Altlandic Family of Nations in which political parties form an element of the governmental system. There are four parties: the Royalist Conservative Party, the Patriotic Progressive Party, thw Agricultural Labor Party, and the Republican Independence Party. Foreign affairs are handled by Altland, though distinct Port Mariean consulates, trade offices, and interest sections are in some places attached to those of Altland. Military Port Marie raises its own four regiments of Guards and provides two squadrons of coast guards which serve along its own extensive coastline, as well as a Home Defense Force (military reserve), In addition, its citizens may also volunteer as members of the regular Altlandic Forces. Economy The currency of Port Marie is the Altlandic Pende. The main activity of the Portmarien economy is fishing, both fresh- and salt-water, both farmed and wild catches. Other important industries are agriculture, mining, leather working, pottery manufacture, precision instruments, information technology, construction, ship-building, tourism and professional sports. Main crops include grains, garden vegetables, wine grapes, apples and olives. Important livestock raised in Port Marie include goats, sheep, pigs, cattle and horses. Natural Resources: lumber, peat, furs, potting clay, bauxite, nickel and tin. Exports: fresh, frozen, and cured fish, grains, fruits and vegetables, leather goods, wine and cider, pottery, ships and boats. Imports: petroleum products, iron and steel, machines and tools, pigments and dyes. Category:Altlandic Family of Nations